Black Organization Keeker
by Tofunyann
Summary: Konon katanya, Amuro Tooru adalah seorang tikus pengkhianat Organisasi Hitam. [ Untuk #AmuVersary ]


Tak ada yang istimewa pada keseharian Amuro Tooru dalam menjalani pekerjaan sebagai pegawai Kafe Poirot. Sebenarnya melayani tamu-tamu itu cukup menyenangkan, karena yang datang memiliki macam-macam karakter dan kelakuan. Mulai dari yang manis sampai yang nyebelin, dari yang (sok) pintar sampai seperempat pintar, dari yang _sporty_ sampai yang _timid_ , atau dari anak-anak polos sampai calon cabe-terong.

Baiklah, seharian ini, kita akan melewati waktu selama _shift_ bersama Amuro Tooru dalam acaraaaa... _jeng jeng jeng_ -!

 _Who wants to be an Uke_!

... Seluruh kru dan kameraman hening. Produser acara misuh-misuh. Harusnya sih, ini semua mata-mata dan kroco-kroco Organisasi Hitam yang bertugas memata-matai Amuro, tapi entah siapa yang mendadak korselt, akhirnya malah jadi acara macam _reality show_ , menyorot kehidupan selebritis dari A sampai Z.

Maklum, kumpulan anak buah kali ini Gin mungutnya nggak pakai seleksi.

* * *

 **Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

 **Fanfic by Ratu Galau.**

 **Untuk #AmuVersary.**

 **Warnings: a liitle bit OOC. Contains BL. Humor receh.**

/ _Tidak ada kerugian apalagi bianglala runtuh saat pembuatan fanfiksi ini berlangsung. Percayalah._ /

* * *

.

.

Amuro Tooru. Pemuda multitalenta dengan bakat luar biasa. Penampilan berjiwa muda walau dekat 30-tahunan. Memiliki tubuh gesit ketika melakukan pertahanan beladiri. Intelejensi di atas rata-rata yang menuntunnya pada langkah cerdas dan hati-hati, serta memiliki dedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya.

Kurang apa coba seorang Amuro Tooru?

 _Kurang homoooo_

Bukan—

Bukannya meleset, maksudnya. Tapi, saat ini, Amuro Tooru tengah kurang dipercaya.

Organisasi Hitam mengendus tanda-tanda bahwa seorang Amuro Tooru—dikenal dengan _codename_ Bourbon—kemungkinan besar adalah seorang pengkhianat. Mata-mata dari luar yang menyusup untuk menggaet informasi dan menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam perlahan-lahan dari dalam.

Gin dan Vodka sudah lama curiga sebenernya, tapi belum ada bukti otentik untuk memojokkan sang Bourbon. Maka dari itulah, dikirim anak-anak buah rekrut dadakan ini. Khusus untuk memata-matai Bourbon seharian penuh.

 _Mereka ini apa nggak bosan, ya, dari pagi sampai sore kayak gitu melulu?_ Batin Amuro sambil sesekali melirik pada empat orang anggota Organisasi Hitam di seberang jalan sana. _Lagian Gin apa lagi nggak mabok mecin, ya, merekrut anggota yang menyamar aja nggak becus gitu?_

Ya siapa juga yang nggak bakalan nyadar kalau ada yang mata-matain? Mereka pada pakai daun pisang, dahan-dahan pohon dan daun sirih buat nyamar? Padahal di sana hanya ada tembok semen, papan reklame dan pintu-pintu pertokoan. Tak ada satupun tumbuhan hijau.

"Wah kita hebat, ya? Bourbon bahkan belum sadar juga kalau sedari tadi kita awasi," ucap salah satu anggota dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Penyamaran kita sempurna, ya?"

"Benar sekali. Maka itu, kita harus punya nama. Hm ... apa, ya?"

"Karena kita ini mata-mata organisasi hitam, bagaimana kalau _Black Organization Keeker_."

Ketiganya tepuk tangan pelan. "Wow, keren. Singkatannya?"

"BOKER."

" ... "

Pengintaian dilanjutkan. Ada anak berkacamata tengah berlalu memasuki Poirot. Edogawa Conan melambai ringan pada Amuro, lalu langsung duduk di meja pilihannya.

"Halo Conan, tumben sore-sore udah mampir ke sini," sapa Azusa yang berlalu sambil membawa piring kotor.

"Iya, ada janji bikin PR sama teman-teman. Karena AC di rumah profesor rusak, jadinya dipindah ke sini."

"Oh oke. Kalau ada yang susah, tanya saja nanti, ya?" balas Azusa, tak lupa dengan senyum menawan.

"Uooooh! Lihat, ceweknya cantik betuuuul!" anggota Boker misuh-misuh. "Tulis di catatan, Poirot punya karyawan cantik."

Kayaknya itu nggak penting, deh.

Di sisi lain, Amuro sibuk melayani tamu-tamu yang masih menunggu pesanan mereka, sambil sesekali memikirkan cara bagaimana anggota pengintai itu pergi dan identitasnya sebagai tikus penyusup Organisasi Hitam tak terendus. Apa dia harus bersikap natural? Atau malah harus akting ayan lalu pamit dan tidur seharian di rumah?

Yang kedua kayaknya nggak jaga _image_ banget, tapi masalahnya, Gin pasti akan menghabisi nyawanya kalau ada secuil bukti yang didapat.

Oh, ada Conan. Amuro mungkin bisa berdiskusi dengan dedek cerdas satu itu. Mungkin bakalan ada solusi tepat untuk mengusir para pengintai itu. Oke, sampai anak-anak SD Beika itu selesai mengerjakan PR, Amuro akan terus berada di dekat Conan.

"Conaaan! Kami dataaang!" sapa Ayumi girang, diikuti Ai, Mitsuhiko dan Genta, juga Profesor Agasa yang sudah penuh peluh. Setelah AC di rumahnya rusak, AC di mobil pun juga rusak. Entah apa dosa Profesor Agasa hingga seluruh alat pendingin udara miliknya kandas, padahal mengintip Subaru mandi pun nggak pernah.

Sekarang meja yang ditempati Conan sudah riuh, dengan Amuro yang selalu berada di meja itu setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan.

"Wah—mereka ngomong apa, sih? Nggak kedengaran," anggota Boker mulai misuh-misuh lagi.

"Tenang, saja, aku udah masangin alat penyadap di meja itu semalam. Soalnya aku tahu kalau itu tempat favoritnya Kogoro Mouri kalau lagi mampir dan makan martabak."

"... sebenernya kita ini lagi mengintai si Bourbon apa Kogoro Mouri, sih?" rekannya merasa ada korelasi janggal. "Ya udahlah, pinter banget elu. Cepet nyalain. Kita mau denger pembicaraan mereka."

"Siiip!"

Di lain pihak, Azusa malah ikutan lirik-lirik, tapi liriknya ke meja Conan. Sesekali mendekat dengan raut kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Azusa-san?" Amuro menangkap ekspresi itu, apa Organisasi Hitam juga melibatkan Azusa?

"Anu ... meja ini," Azusa menggaruk pipinya, sambil mengulum senyum. "Katanya dipasangi alat penyadap."

Ternyata benar. Tapi bagaimana Azusa bisa tau?

"Apa? Kenapa—

"Kemarin malam, ada laki-laki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam datang ke mari dan duduk di meja itu—Iya, mirip banget sama orang-orang yang lagi pakai dedaunan di seberang jalan sana."

Lihatlah, bahkan Azusa pun menyadari keberadaan mereka, ah tapi—sial. Ternyata benar. Organisasi itu melibatkan Azusa. Mungkin Azusa disekap saat itu, atau diancam, atau—

"Dia menunduk lalu bilang gini; 'Permisi, Mbak. Saya mau pasang alat penyadap di meja ini, boleh, ya? Sebentar aja, kok' gitu."

Merasa cerita dari Azusa cukup edan, Amuro memeriksa bagian bawah meja. Memang ada alat sadap kecil yang ditempelkan ke sana. _MABOK KALIAAAAAN! MABOOOOK!_ Batin Amuro menyumpah-nyumpah.

 _SEBENTAR. TERUS KENAPA AZUSA NGIZININ_? Amuro semakin gagal paham. Dia berdiri, lalu keluar dari Poirot sembari membawa serta alat penyadapnya.

Para Boker kaget, mereka kalang-kabut persis maling kutang ketahuan nyolong Mangga. Amuro melemparkan alat sadapnya, lalu menunjuk hidung salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam Itu.

"Dengerin, ya, kalian. Aku nggak tau kriteria macam apa yang Gin berikan sewaktu merekrut kalian," Amuro ngos-ngosan, padahal cuma ngomong satu kalimat. "Tapi, _please_ , teknik menyamarannya dipraktikin yang bener, oke?"

Amuro Tooru berubah garang, saking kesalnya. Abis anak buah baru ini semacam kayak menistai teknik dan seni mata-mata. Padahal kesannya mata-mata organisasi itu elegan, kerjanya rapih, bukan kayak Tarzan salah naik angkot gini.

"Pertama, perhatikan sekitar kalian. Semuanya pertokoan. Paling nggak, tolong sesuaikan tempat persembunyian kalian denan kostum samaran," Amuro ngos-ngosan lagi, padahal cuma ngomong dua kalimat. Anggota persatuan WC umum(?) itu pun mangut-mangut sambil mencatat petuah Amuro pada selembar kertas dengan logo Sinar Dunia.

"Kalian bisa pakai papan reklame, atau spanduk sekalian buat sembunyi. Di perkotaan gini nggak aneh kalau ada spanduk atau papan reklame, bukannya daun pisang dan daun sirih," Amuro kembali ngos-ngosan, nggak tau karena apa. Tapi sempat dipotret sekali, soalnya muka Amuro lagi ngos-ngosan itu bisa bikin salah paham banget. Yang bersangkutan berencana menjualnya ke situs bokep.

Amuro lelah hati. "Dan tolong, nggak ada mata-mata yang pake izin dulu sebelum masang penyadap."

Angguk-angguk berjamaah, padahal Amuro sudah berjalan menjauh dan kembali menuju Poirot. Keempatnya membentuk linkaran kecil, lalu duduk seenaknya di jalanan tanpa peduli klakson mobil sudah teriak-teriak.

"Kita ketahuan," tampang-tampangnya mulai suram.

"Tapi bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"... Bourbon orang baik."

"Aku setuju."

"Oke, aku catat di buku laporan."

"BOURBON ORANG BAIIIIK! KITA DIAJARIIII!"

Edogawa Conan yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa ingin buang dahak. _Gue nggak paham sebenernya ada apa, tapi kayaknya Organisasi Hitam tengah degradasi kualitas ..._

 **((Amuversary))**

Menjelang malam, pelanggan masih keluar-masuk Poirot. Kali ini ada sol sepatu tipis dan jaket berwarna pastel melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Pria itu menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam Poirot dengan senyum masih tersampir pada bibir.

"Itu dia, kudengar nama pria itu Okiya Subaru," mata-mata Organisasi masih belum menyerah. Dandanan memang sudah diubah, kali ini mereka pakai baju tebal ala eskimo dan membawa papan besar bertuliskan ' _beware of polar bear'_.

"Penyamaran kita pasti udah sempurna."

"Benar. Harusnya kita dapat nama julukan minuman keras juga kayak para petinggi Organisasi Hitam itu."

"Nama-nama minuman keras itu apa aja, sih? Gue taunya cuma Rapet Wangi."

"Rapet Wangi itu miras, ya?"

Di dalam Poirot, Amuro Tooru geleng-geleng kepala, merasa percuma ngasih kuliah (kurang dari) tujuh menitan tentang penyamaran pada anggota-anggota baru itu.

"Daripada begini terus, gimana kalau Bourbon kita tembak langsung aja," ada senapan _riffle_ yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tas bergambar Hello Kitty. "Kita tunggu Bourbon lengah dan ada celah terbuka, lalu langsung tembak!"

"Kau jeniuuusss!" puji teman-temannya. Padahal kenapa nggak daritadi aja, pas kultum tadi langsung tembak di tempat?

 _Mereka lagi ngerencanain apa, sih, senapan_ riffle _kok diangkat tinggi-tinggi?_ Amuro mendesah lelah. _Ya udahlah, bodo._ Amuro Tooru memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Okiya Subaru. Sembari mengoper buku menu, dia tersenyum manis ala _maid cafe,_ seolah mengatakan; 'ngapain loe ke sini?'

"Kontras amat, sih, suara telepati dan senyummu itu," balas Subaru lalu mengambil buku menu dan membukanya. "Aku ke sini ya mau makanlah."

"Kau kan bisa masak sendiri."

"Bosan."

" _Whatever_ ," Amuro mengeluarkan catatan. "Mau pesan apa?"

Subaru melebarkan senyumnya. "Pelayan, kok ketus?"

Amuro menahan urat-uratnya yang sedetik lagi mau mencuat. Dia masih mengulum senyum semanis mungkin. "Baiklah, mau pesan apa Tuanku?"

" ... Biasa aja, dong."

" ... " Amuro elus dada, menahan hasrat ingin menumpahkan kalimat; 'Cepat _pesan atau mati'_.

"Baiklah, es kopi saja segelas," Amuro mendengus sebal dan mencatat pesanan itu. "Yang panas, ya? Nggak mau tau, pokoknya es kopi, tapi harus panas."

"Brengsek," Amuro Tooru, tengah menahan hasrat untuk tidak tonjok-bogem-tendang dan mencoreng prestasinya sebagai karyawan terbaik di Poirot selama tiga bulan berturut-turut.

Subaru menyeringai. Diletakkannya ujung telunjuk di depan bibir. "Jangan marah. Lebih baik energinya kaupakai untuk mengurus para _fans_ -mu di seberang jalan sana."

"Mereka bukan _fans_ -ku!" Amuro mendengus, lalu balik badan. Azusa geleng-geleng kepala. Amuro biasanya selalu ramah jika melayani para pelanggan lainnya. Hanya dengan pria itu Amuro berubah kasar. Azusa ngikik geli, lalu menyikut lengan Amuro.

"Punya hubungan spesial, ya?"

"Idih, Jijik," sergah Amuro cepat, lalu menghilang di balik dinding dapur.

"Catat," mata-mata Organisasi rahasia masih kasak-kusuk. "Fakta pertama Bourbon; Dia humu."

Pada akhirnya kertas berlogo Sinar Dunia itu penuh tulisan juga. Berisi ilmu penyamaran dan mata-mata, diakhiri dengan sebuah _statement_ penting banget.

"Yah, dia pergi, padahal kita udah siap mau tembak mati gini," ujar salah satunya. "Kita serbu aja ke sana, gimana?"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Nyamar jadi cewek cantik gitu, kek, kayak Selena Gomez istrinya David Beckham itu, terus culik si Bourbon."

Keempatnya angguk-angguk.

"Ooh, kalau begitu kujamin seratus persen bakalan gagal. Soalnya Bourbon itu homo," belum sempat keempatnya balik badan, sudah ada tinju yang melayang cepat menghantam perut dan tengkuk. Seluruhnya lumpuh, menyisakan seorang saja. Dia sempat menyaksikan bagaimana Okiya Subaru, tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya seraya menaikkan gagang kacamata.

"Kau—sejak kapan—?"

"Entahlah, mungkin telepati yang membawaku ke sini," yang benar transportasi. _Eh_? "Lagipula sejak kapan Selena Gomez jadi istrinya David Beckham?"

Pandangan semakin buram "Kau—Ukh— _To be continued_ —" sang mata-mata pun pingsan apik dengan gaya ala anggota _girlband_ tengah _selfie_.

Okiya Subaru mengambil kertas lusuh yang sudah ditulisi. Ada tulisan besar-besar di bagian atas surat; _Laporan Penelitian Anomali Bourbon._ Dan di bagian paling bawah tertulis; _Fakta 1: Bourbon Humu._

Subaru keki dan tertawa dalam hati, mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan ledekan dan _innerjoke_ baru oleh seantero FBI setelah ini. Dia melemparkan kembali kertas itu, lalu melangkah kembali memasuki Poirot. Dia tersenyum, mendapati Amuro tengah meletakkan segelas kopi mendidih dan segelas batu es.

"Tuh, es kopi panasmu. Kalau mau panas, minumlah kopi mendidih itu dan telan es batunya bulat-bulat selagi bisa."

Subaru terkekeh, ternyata pesanan gila itu ditanggapi serius. Dia kembali duduk, lalu memerhatikan uap putih jelas-jelas mengepul dari dalam gelas kopi.

"Aku lapar," ujar Subaru, sebelum selangkah Amuro meninggalkannya.

"Ya Gusti, kuatin hati gue," batin Amuro ingin menjerit. "Mau pesan apa lagi?"

"Sandwich ena, pakai Bourbon."

"HAH?"

"Aku baru tau kalau pelayan Poirot ada yang budeg," Subaru angkat bahu. "Kubilang Sandwich tuna dengan saos dibanyakin."

 _JAUH BANGET WOOOOOY!_ Kalau melukai pelanggan adalah legal, Amuro mau banget melakukannya sekarang. "Baiklah Sandwich Tuna dengan saos dibanyakin, _deal_?"

"Deal. Kalau nggak, buat apa, sih, aku repot-repot membantu mengurus para penggemarmu itu?"

Amuro angkat bahu, tapi sesaat tersenyum juga. Sebelum meninggalkan Subaru, dia mengereling. " _Ok. Thank you, Sir_."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Hepi besde Amuro~ semoga makin hum-*dukk* semoga makin lancar jaya menyusupnya. Dan kumohon muv-onlah dari garem :'( *banjir* btw terimakaci buat Beb Ratu Obeng yang sudah ajak-ajak bikin Amuversary ini 8D akhirnya aku nyebur FDCI jugaaa ~ *kecups*

Dan harusnya aku posting tanggal 4, tapi jadinya tanggal 3 karena beberapa faktor yang bikin bete

 _Thank you_ bagi yang sudah baca :D RnR?


End file.
